1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a support bracket or fixture mountable on a perforated panel, such as "pegboard", with the bracket or fixture supporting a hanger in order to support an article or articles from the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perforated panels, such as "pegboard", are usually manufactured in two standard sizes in which the thickness of the panel may be either 1/4 inch for heavy-duty, industrial or commercial use, or 1/8 inch used for light-duty purposes. The 1/4 inch panel has holes or apertures approximately 1/4 inch in diameter and the 1/8 inch thick panel has holes approximately 1/8 inch in diameter and both types of panels have the holes or apertures arranged on one inch centers in vertical and horizontal rows. Various types of hangers of wire and other material have been provided for attachment to the panels when the panels are vertically disposed with such hangers including generally horizontally disposed rod-like structures and the like for supporting a plurality of articles thereon. While such brackets perform satisfactorily during certain types of use, they often times separate from the panels when items hung therefrom are being removed. Some efforts have been made to provide a positive connection between the brackets and panels, such as by using screw threaded elements, and the like. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the developments in this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,016--Apr. 28, 1931 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,985--Mar. 2, 1943 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,392--Dec. 29, 1964 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,917--May 16, 1967 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,945--July 1, 1969 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,006--Apr. 22, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,172--June 24, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,712--June, 22, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,325--Oct. 12, 1976.